


Brightest witch of her age

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Isolope (Isolt Sayre/Merope Gaunt) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Perhaps...
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Isolt Sayre
Series: Isolope (Isolt Sayre/Merope Gaunt) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021617





	Brightest witch of her age

Our story starts in Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmistress Isolt Sayre is catching up with one of her Thunderbird students who also happens to be her girlfriend, Merope Gaunt.

Isolt asked, "How are your classes?"

Merope said, "Wonderful, but anything is better than where I grew up though."

Isolt laughed. "That's true, but at the same time; you're the brightest witch of your age."

Merope's face burned scarlet. "I'm not that good, I've only been here for a few months."

Isolt replied, "Don't be so modest, my dear."

Merope stated, "I'm just trying my best."

Isolt smiled. "Well then, you're doing splendidly; or so I've heard from your Professors."


End file.
